


My Seat

by applepi5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepi5/pseuds/applepi5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>»I’ve been sitting in this seat all semester why did you decide to sit in it today</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Seat

Running late was not in his schedule. It was probably his stupid roommate who turned off the alarm just because ‘you get in so late sometimes, Kenma! The bags under your eyes are getting heavier each day!’ Sometimes he really hated his roommate.

At the moment he couldn’t stand to look at the said roommate. It wasn’t like he could anyway. Lev had left before the other had gotten a chance to glare at him like he usually did when he got mad. If Lev really wanted him to get more sleep, then he should have done something more useful. Something like doing that project that’s due next week. Lev would help Kenma out a lot if he did that.

But no.

He chose to turn off his alarm clock, making him miss all of his morning classes. He pushed himself out of bed, glancing over the room once more. He almost immediately noticed the other pair of keys on the table. Lev’s pair of keys. Well, they did say payback was a bitch.

After shuffling around to find a pair of jeans that wasn’t dirty and a shirt that was actually his, he yanked on his shoes. Kenma gave the clock one last glance.

12:40pm.

Of course it had to be twenty minutes until class that was across the campus. Maybe if he ran he’d get there in ten and be able to email his other teachers for the work he missed. Now that he thought about it, he was glad Lev let him sleep through two classes because now he had the energy to haul ass across campus in record time. He grabbed his bag, shoving his laptop and 3DS in it. After making sure he had his keys, Kenma left for class.

* * *

 Having social anxiety helped in this case. He knew a shortcut that got him to class with four minutes to spare. Of course, four minutes to spare was cutting it a bit too close for Kenma to call it completely safe. For all he knew, his clock might have been off and he was already late. He took a deep breath, brushing himself off. No use in panicking before anything even happened or looking like he just got up a couple minutes ago and ran all the way here. Maybe it would have been better if he just stayed home. 

He should’ve stayed home.

Walking into class was easy. Looking around the room was easy. Seeing the rooster head that usually sat on the other side of the room in Kenma's seat wasn’t easy. That was his seat. That was always his seat. Everyone knew that was his seat, and they never took his seat.

Making a big deal about the seat would draw unnecessary attention. Unnecessary attention might cause the middle school accident to occur again. Like Hell was he going to go through that again. Adjusting his bag, he made his way back to an open seat. _Fuck that guy._ He hoped he fell off the face of the earth faster than Bowser could kidnap Princess Peach.

* * *

As soon as class ended, he gathered all of his things and raced out of the room. Could he drop that class? Did he even need it to get his degree? Maybe he could get changed to a different class, but that would take too much time.

Kenma kept his eyes on the ground as he slowly made his way to his next class. Did he even need to stay in college? Jobs would make him have to interact with complete strangers, which kind of made him sick to his stomach. He could talk to people. It was just that he didn’t _want to_ interact with anyone outside of his tiny friend circle. His tiny friend circle being Akaashi, Yaku, and… could he even call Lev a friend? Lev was more of an annoying cat you fed once and couldn’t get rid of after that.

Glancing up, he immediately saw the rooster speeding down the hallway. Towards him.

Kenma turned around and started to walk away as fast as he could without bumping into anyone. He wasn’t going to leave his room for at least a month. Maybe he could use the excuse of being extremely sick to avoid going to class. Getting the notes from his teachers would be easy anyway.

Avoiding the zooming rooster wasn’t as easy as getting notes. Actually it was the exact opposite. It was hard, and Kenma knew he couldn’t walk at this speed for much longer. Maybe he should’ve taken gym seriously in high school.

Yeah.

No. He was done walking. He wanted to sit down. Kenma looked around, blinking until he realized where he was. Sometimes he loved the way he memorized the college layout. It made it so much easier to end up at his dorm without even thinking about it. He raced up the stairs, yanking out his keys and making a bee line for his dorm.

It never occurred to Kenma that the dick rooster that took his seat would have a dorm anywhere close to him.  

  

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO my writing is shit but my looks make up for it i swear. (: 
> 
> if you guys want i can totally write about the middle school accident eventually. eventually being maybeeeeeee next year????


End file.
